Broken Hearts
by zgirl16
Summary: Something happens to Kaos and it has serious implications on an eighteen year old female portal master. Will these broken hearts find love or will light and darkness keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Idea

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own skylanders. Never have, never will.**__ Alright, this is my first time writing a story for Skylanders! I hope you like it and will most likely be very long, so prepare for a long, romantic story! Oh yeah, and a lot of fighting too! Just a warning but Kaos does have a love interest. Just bear with me._

* * *

"Glumshanks!" a certain high, squeaky voice called, annoyance lacing it. "Yes master?" latter mentioned troll answering and glumly looking up. His master -a short, ugly man with long canines and red eyes, wearing black robes- looked up from where he stood by shuttered windows. "Do you now have you're counting, abacusy thingy with you?" he asked somewhat more patiently. "Yes, and it's called an aba-," Glumshanks began but was interrupted by his master. "Good, now let's get this party started!" The ugly man moved away from the windows and into the middle of the room where a stone pool like thing resided.

Glumshanks looked up from where he held the abacus in his green hands, a slightly concerned look in his eyes. "Lord Kaos, what about the young portal master? She must still certainly be here in skylands." Kaos turned around, a confident look in his eyes. "I am quite aware of her. After having seen her abilities and I myself growing stronger, I think I can handle her." He started walking towards the stone pool again, his servant trailing after him. His thoughts, instead of being filled with conquest, were filled with thoughts of the young portal master. She was feisty, a force to be reckoned with in battle. She was 18 years of age. Oh yes, he was quite familiar with her. She was something amazing.

As Kaos neared the pool thing with a reluctant Glumshanks by his side, it began to glow. The light was faint at first but as it grew stronger it flickered and it made a popping and crackling sound. "Uh… Lord Kaos, are you sure this portal is safe?" Glumshanks asked, throwing a dubious look to the portal. "Of course it's safe! After all, it's the one I used in the flying fortress," Kaos said, not even bothering to look at his servant. Glumshanks rolled his eyes in answer. "You mean the flying fortress that was destroyed by the portal master and her Skylanders?" Kaos hesitated this time before answering. "Yyyyesss, but it was still pretty much intact." Glumshanks now turned to fully look at it and noticed that some of the symbols along the sides were upside down. "Pretty much…," he mumbled under his breath.

"Well, what's the plan of action?" Glumshanks continued questioning his master. Kaos turned around, an annoyed look in his eyes. "What is this, twenty questions? Well anyways, I've planned to use my dark Skylanders once more but this time I'm going to kidnap Eon's portal master in training!" Kaos explained ending it in an evil laugh. Glumshanks only rolled his eyes at the pitiful evil laugh.

Kaos grabbed onto the side of the flickering portal, valiantly trying to use his short legs to scrabble up. His ever faithful servant grabbed onto his master's waist and lifted him up. Kaos did not protest but neither did he thank him. "I'll I hope is that the holographic head works," Kaos murmured.

The portal now began to swirl, reacting to its portal master's presence. Kaos' eyes widened as he rubbed his hands together. "Oh, this going to be great! Mhuhahaha!" The portal now began to glow brightly as Glumshanks and Kaos leaned over to look into it.

_**AN:**__ I hope you like the first chapter! I'm not involving Skylanders: Giants into this so don't expect those Skylanders! Next you'll meet the portal master. Sounds like Kaos has a crush on her, doesn't it? R & R! _

_-zgirl16_


	2. Chapter 2 Decorating and Kaos' Attempt

Chapter 2 Decorating and Kaos' Attempt

_**Disclaimer:**__**Still don't own Skylanders. **__Did you guys like the first chapter? If you did, please leave a review! This time you see the portal master._

* * *

Sunlight beamed down on the ruins, causing the water around it to sparkle and glimmer. The Core of Light's beam shined bright, showing the safety of Skylands. Around the core you could hear the laughter and hum of the ruins' inhabitants as they decorated for a very important celebration. The coronation of the new leader of the portal masters.

"No, a little higher," came the voice of a young red head as she pointed to one of the many stone columns, directing Whirlwind who had gold flowers attached to her horn. This young red head was to be the leader of the portal masters; after all she had led the Skylanders in the final battle against Kaos' hydra.

Finally Whirlwind was able to get the golden flowers shoved into a crack in the stone work and landed. "Great job Whirlwind, it looks beautiful!" the portal master exclaimed, looking proudly at what Whirlwind had done. "Thanks Tara. I think it looks great as well." Whirlwind began to stretch her wings, wincing as if they were sore. Tara took note of this, a smile spreading across her lips. "Were you out flying with Drobot again last night?" Whirlwind turned her head away. "Yeah… I was," she said softly. "Can you get Spyro to do the garland? My wings hurt," Whirlwind asked, stretching. Tara turned towards the hybrid, rubbing a hand over the edge of her feathery wing. "Sure, I'll ask him. You go take a break and hang out with the others, I have to talk to Hugo anyways," she said gesturing for Whirlwind to get going. Whirlwind turned and ran off down to the beach, tossing a simple 'Thanks Tara!' over her shoulder.

Tara laughed slightly and looked around, taking in her surroundings. The wind created a gentle breeze, the grass and bushes swaying with its movements. The elaborate pots and vases that normally lay in the grass were now up right and clean with golden flowers filling them to the brim. From where she stood she could see the waves crashing peacefully against the shore. Everything was perfect and beautiful but there was still more decorating to do. 'I've been here for months but it still seems new to me. Skylands is so different from Earth,' Tara thought, taking a deep breath. She didn't regret making the Ultimate Sacrifice but sometimes she wondered…

"Hey, this looks great, almost as great as me, BOOM!" The sudden voice startled Tara from her wandering thoughts, causing her to turn around in a flash. Flynn stood there in a pose with one of his 'charming' smiles on his face. "Just ignore him Tara but it does look great. You and Whirlwind did a great job," Cali said, coming to stand beside Flynn. Tara smiled, "Thanks you guys." "You know, you have a real connection with the Skylanders. You know them so well and you treat them as if they were children," Cali said, her eyes beginning to gleam with what she said next. "You know someday, if you ever settle down, you'll make a great mother." Tara began to laugh, a sweet laugh, almost like the ting of bells. "Why thank you Cali, but remember that I'm only eighteen." She began to stare into the distance, a hazy look coming into her eyes. "You know I did once have a guy that I loved in my own world." Flynn spoke this time, ignoring Tara's feelings. "Yeah, it must have been hard leaving your family and friends behind in that world. You made the Ultimate Sacrifice. You must be-" "Alright, that's enough Flynn!" Cali interrupted noticing that Tara had allowed her curly red hair to cover her face and green eyes.

Tara took a deep breath and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Thank you guys for the compliment but I should really go talk to Hugo," she said, dismissing herself. The two watched the portal master walk away, her red and gold dress dragging across the grass. Cali laid her ears back and looked at Flynn, staring at his red scarf as if she wanted to use it to strangle him. He paid no attention to her irritated look.

Tara did not look back at them but instead made her way over to Hugo who was standing next to the Core of Light. He had been watching the entire time, noticing every single detail. He watched as she slowly approached him, a thoughtful look in her eyes. He was holding his book in his hands as usual; he was also straitening his glasses as usual. "Are you alright Tara?" he asked, somewhat concerned. She looked up, a startled look in her eyes, "Huh?" "Are you alright?" he asked again. "Yes. Yes I'm alright," she said quietly. He gave her a doubtful look but did not press further.

The wind pulled at her hair causing her to smile, making her remember what she had come to do. "Anyways, I came here to talk to you about the ceremony. Is there anything special I'm supposed to do? Anything I'm supposed to say?" she asked a wondering look on her face. "All you have to do is repeat what Eon says. Oh, and be there," he said, joking on the last statement. "I was planning on wearing this for it tonight," she said lifting her arms for him to see, "What do you think?" It was a red dress with tight fitting arms and gold on it. It hugged her slim figure and it trailed down, barely touching the grass. Her gold sash that she wore around her waist glimmered in the sunlight. "I think it's beautiful," he said smiling.

Tara lowered her arms, a shy smile spreading across her face. Hugo was like the brother she never had. "You'll do great. You shouldn't w-" Hugo was interrupted by something they thought they wouldn't hear again for a long time. "Mhuhahaha! So I heard that today was the coronation of that stupid portal master!" sounded a deep voice. Tara whirled around as the Skylanders ran from the beach to join her. "Kaos," she growled as she saw the holographic head floating in front of the Far Viewer. Oddly enough the head was flashing rainbow colors. "I can't believe you would attack us on today of all days!" she said angrily. "It is rude," Hugo added from where he stood by Cali and Flynn. "I don't care if it is rude because I have the perfect plan." "What might that be?" Tara asked with a hand on her hip. "That my dear Tara is what you are about to find out. Mhuhahaha!" The head took on a sinister smile. "Prepare yourselves!"

Tara looked at the Skylanders, her leader instincts kicking in. "Skylanders! Surround the Core of Light!" she cried out, pointing to the core. Kaos watched as the Skylanders surrounded the core, laughing as they protected the wrong thing. "Minions! Attaaaaaack!" he shouted, dark forms of the Skylanders appearing. Kaos' minions charged. The Skylanders prepared themselves, some flaring they're wings or raising they're weapons.

The dark Skylanders charged past the core, heading for their objective: Tara. The Skylanders made noises of surprise while Tara shrank back in shock, vaguely hearing Kaos laughing. A dark Sunburn raised its paw and swiped at her but it passed right through her, its deadly talons not harming her. "Huh?" Tara looked at herself, surprised to see no injuries. All of the Skylanders charged to the dark ones but they passed through them. Sonic Boom's babies snapped at a dark Flameslinger but hurt nothing. Spyro pounced on nothing.

The dark Skylanders flickered until they disappeared leaving a confused group of Skylanders. Tara looked around, surprised by the short lived fight. Kaos' head was also flickering and his voice switched between his normal sound and the sinister one. "This isn't over yet! I'll be- Owwwwwwwww!" The head was covered in electricity as Kaos began to cry out in pain. Then it was gone. All of it gone.

Tara stood there in shock as the Skylanders and Mabu began to go back to what they had been doing. Some people shook their heads and talked to each other about what just happened but Tara just stood there. "Come on Cynder! Let's get the garland up!" She vaguely heard Spyro say.

She stood there with only one thought in mind, 'What just happened to Kaos?'

* * *

_**AN:**__ So, do you like Tara? Why do you think she cares about what happens to Kaos? You'll find out in the next chapter! Please review!_

_-zgirl16_


End file.
